heartbroken
by ice queen 717
Summary: the men i'll follow th hell. But even for the cold sniper is love enough to follow Roy everywhere?


**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own fma or there would be a few changes**

**Hi! After months and month, I am back with a new royai story**

**Ps: hugues is still alive in this one.**

Riza was sitting at her desk, contemplating the sun, the sky… Thinking about life, about her goal and dreaming of the man she would follow to hell. Speaking of which, colonel Mustang was asleep, tons of paperwork on his desk and as usual none of it done. She sighed taking out her gun, and firing a round in the ceiling. 'WHAT THE HELL!' yelled a semi-conscious colonel with his gloved hand outstretched ready to snap anytime.

In a corner of the office Havoc and the others snickered, while the first lieutenant merrily told 'you should really go back to work sir'. Roy stupidly stood there, regaining his senses for a moment and before returning to his beloved desk, he glowered at his subordinates who were now laughing at him.

Sinking slowing in his comfy chair, he glanced at his watch 'shit' he hissed 'I nearly forgot about my date with this hot blonde waitress'. He got up in a rush took his jacket and called as he was exiting ' first lieutenant , I'm out for important business please finish the work it's due to tomorrow!' and without even sparing her a glance he went away.

Two hours later, everybody had gone home, except for her. Actually, it became quite normal for her .She had been sleeping in the office for nearly two weeks now. Always doing his work until early morning, going home only to change and give Hayate something to eat. Some days she was so tired she could barely stay awake 'I bet he didn't even notice 'she whispered bitterly 'always going out with these women …'

Every night, alone in this cold office, she let her thoughts drift away, to her darkest secrets and her difficult sacrifices. Sometimes she felt abandoned by Roy, she felt as though he treated her as an object, even after all she had given him. The way to become a state alchemist, protecting him, she nearly even died for that man!

And what did she get, killing innocents people in Ishbal, a half burnt back, nights alone, afraid of the ghosts haunting her … slowly in tears she drifted in a agitated sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING…

'hi everybody' shouted an overjoyed Maes entering the office.' quiet whispered havoc and Breda pointing to Hawkeye who was sleeping on her desk!' 'MY GOSH!' whispered hugues 'she must awfully tired'. 'Actually sir!' Fuery asked uneasily 'we have a favour to ask you'. 'Ask away then' Hugues told the four serious looking men 'well sir' Falman told him 'we think that the colonel is overworking the first lieutenant, we would appreciate if you could touch him a word'. Hugues looked surprised and jumped to his best friend's rescue 'I'm sure Roy would not something like that'. 'Sir!' Breda said 'she has not gone home for two weeks'. Hugues could not believe it , he looked at the sleeping of Riza noticing the black circle under her eyes what Roy had done was downright cruel.

'MEN! GOOD MORNING' exclaimed an overjoyed colonel seeing Hugues he greeted him with a firm handshake 'wow Hugues, last night was splendid! Oh and Havoc you should take that girl's number …' 'I thought you were out on important business' havoc replied 'well' said a smirking colonel 'that girl was really important' by then Riza was already awake and Hugues felt as if he could see her heart bleeding at what Roy just said. Deciding to turn his attention on Riza, Roy asked 'have you finished yesterday's work lieutenant?' 'I'm really sorry sir I didn't have time to complete it!' 'What!' he exclaimed 'Lieutenant I thought I made it clear that is was due today? I'm disappointed; I thought I could trust you more.' Riza looked down as the others glared at the colonel. 'I'm sorry sir' she whispered as a little girl restraining her tears. 'You should he' he said 'now I'll just have to do it myself'.

While looking at this scene Hugues could not help to compare Roy to the horrible stepmother in Cinderella. This person seriously needed a lesson before loosing the woman he loved (even if he thought he didn't XD). His thoughts were cut short when he heard Riza yell 'Enough is enough Mustang! I am not your maid! You know what I'm resigning go and find yourself another DAMN PROTECTOR! Who will work her ass out for you! It would de time to stop thinking about your pretty self and start thinking about others. Cause I have some news for you YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH A LIFE, AND A DAMN GOAL. SO STOP SEEING YOU AS GOD!!!'

a strained silence filled the office as Riza exited the office with tears running on her face. The colonel stood there not understanding what just happened, had he lost her, his only support that could not be, he needed her, he needed her so much.

'Roy' Maes said a hand on his shoulder we need to talk…

**That's the first chapter ! I know it is a bit angsty but I really wanted Roy to be the bad guy for once! hope you enjoy chap 2 coming soon.**


End file.
